A foxy lover
by My secret Darkness
Summary: Being the vessel of a demon can lead to some interesting side effects... Sasunaru, Yaoi, which means boy X boy, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A foxy lover

Authors: My secret Darkness and Anna

Another story!!! And in case you wonder why I'm so fast, well...

1. I'm bored out of my mind right now.

2. This story was written in tandem with one of my friends, Anna.

I hope you like it, I really don't know how she managed it to make me post it here... -gets hit over the head by Anna-

Ow!!! Don't pull a Sakura on me, that hurts!!!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Team 7 had a new mission, or rather a new pointless waste of time in the Uchihas opinion. 

Said Uchiha was currently walking towards the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto, village idiot and number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha. And Sasuke's secret crush.

Yes, his crush. Finally, at the age of 18 Sasuke accepted those feelings, simply because it was getting impossible to ignore them. Four years ago he woke up in Orochimarus lair one night, body covered with sweat and breath coming in short and heavy gasps. At first it started slowly. Every night since he left Konoha memories haunted him in his sleep, at first it was just him and Naruto sparing. Then it changed to the incident with Haku, even now Sasuke could clearly imagine the worry in those beautiful sapphire blue eyes, and the misery when Naruto thought he died.

After a month or so something happened. Something that was a little more difficult to ignore than memories of sparring or celebrations.

He remembered how shocked he had been, he suspected that he would have nightmares, he tried to kill his best friend after all, but dreaming of said male friend kissing you was a little weird, right? But Sasuke being an Uchiha tried his best to ignore it and pushed it in the back of his mind, back then the only thing he wanted to concentrate on was to avenge his family and rebuild his clan, which brought him to the next annoying problem.

Women didn't interest him at all, in his opinion they were plain scary, and he simply refused to have children out of a loveless relationship. In addition he really got problems with Orochimaru, the date when he was supposed to hand over his body was coming closer, and so he decided to put an end to this story, there was nothing that snake could teach him anymore anyway.

So he killed Orochimaru and formed his own team, team snake, to go after his brother, which brought another problem. Suigetsu and Juugo he could handle, but Karin was just annoying as hell. She was even worse than Sakura and Ino put together, and Sasuke was happy when he got rid of her, which meant that Akatsuki killed her. But he could not restrain himself from feeling a bit sad when Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin died, they had been his teammates after all.

Shortly after he managed it to destroy Akatsuki and killed Itachi he felt empty. He never felt so lost in his life, he always thought that he would feel great as soon as Itachi was dead, he could finally concentrate on finding a wife and revive his clan. But Itachi being dead meant that reviving his clan was no longer avoidable, but he was still absolutely disinterested in any kind of women, and to make his misery perfect his dreams of Naruto got more and more... explicit, or plain steamy and perverted, which didn't help his problem at all. In addition he was running out of explanations for these dreams: His brother was dead, so was Orochimaru, Kabuto and everyone else he could blame his loneliness upon. Kabuto. That fool really was stupid enough to join forces with Akatsuki, so he was killed during the fight.

While Sasuke pondered if he should jump down the next cliff a realization hit him. His whole life he did just what was expected from him: Avenging his clan was something that was his duty. Becoming stronger was what Itachi wanted him to do. Reviving his clan was what the village wanted him to. He finally realized the full extent of what his life had become, he just acted like a puppet, he only did what he was supposed to do.

This was the moment when Sasuke decided to do what he and his heart wanted to do, he went back to Konoha.

He smirked at the memory, the moment he entered the village everyone stared at him as if he was a ghost, or even worse as if he was Orochimaru. When he entered the Hokage office he was everything but welcomed in a friendly way: He had to dodge several punches of a ranging Tsunade, and several minutes later Naruto entered the scene. After he came over his initial shock of seeing Sasuke he immediately joined Tsunade, now Sasuke had two furious blondes who wanted to kick him all the way back to rice country.

Finally the ANBU guards arrived, and the first thing they did was holding back the Hokage and Naruto, and after they calmed down Tsunade arrested Sasuke, and he calmly let the ANBU guards arrest him. After some time he was brought infront of the elders to discuss his case. He was put under ANBU observation for the next four months and wasn't allowed to leave Konoha or do missions, other than that he received no punishment. That was three years ago, and in that time he managed to regain the trust of the villagers, and sadly of his fanclub too, much to his displeasure.

Which brought Sasuke back to the main problem of his whole situation. A certain, lovable, too-innocent-for-his-own-good fox boy. But at least once in his life Sasuke actually saw a silverlining in the darkness also known as his life: Naruto wasn't crushing on Sakura anymore and Sakura wasn't crushing on Sasuke anymore either, she now looked at them both like her little brothers, but she was still annoying beyond the possibility of every other human being.

Sasuke shuddered. On the inside of course, he didn't show any kind of fear on the outside, he was an Uchiha after all. But Sakuras new strength was just scary, and she was disturbingly similar to Tsunade, minus the drinking and gambling.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky, technically it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and a mild wind was ruffling his hair, it was not too hot but not too cold either, it was really a perfect day, again technically.

The only fact which made the day everything but good was that there was only one mission available, and Tsunade was more than happy to hand it to the raven, he clearly remembered her evil smile and the glint in those brown eyes. After a large amount of time she eventually forgave him his betrayal, as amazingly as it sounded, but she still just loved it to torture him.

"I'm a Jounin now, and the only mission she had for me and the dobe was fixing the roof of some old woman?!?" he grumpingly muttered to no one, but he walked to said dobes apartment nonetheless. Team 7 still consisted of him, Naruto and Sakura, but Sakura was currently ill, how ironic, an ill medic-nin!

He knocked at Naruto's door and waited. And waited some more. Just when he grew annoyed and wanted to simply crush the damn door and curse the dobe for not opening it he sensed something. Inside Naruto's apartment he felt chakra, and very strong one too! But then something odd happened, the chakra grew stronger by the second.

"How odd. Is Naruto training? Inside of his apartment?" Sasuke thought and began to concentrate more an the chakra. Me noticed a few other things that weren't right, the chakra felt like when Naruto was using Kyuubi's power. Then he took a step back, eyes going wide: The chakra concentration suddenly grew at inhuman speed, it was practically multiplying before his eyes, and the faster it grew the more unstable it got.

"Naruto! NARUTO OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Sasuke yelled, pounding against the door, something was wrong, awfully wrong, no ones, not even Naruto's or Kyuubi's chakra was supposed to go to such dangerous levels.

After some futile attempts of breaking the door down, Naruto seemed to have locked them on purpose, Sasuke run around Naruto's apartment and jumped on a tree just by Naruto's window, and he almost screamed at what he saw. Naruto was laying on the floor of his bedroom, crying and writhing in agony, angry red chakra flaring around him dangerously. Sasuke didn't hesitate, he just smashed Naruto's bedroom window and jumped through the hole, not bothering to watch out if he could hurt himself in the process.

"Naruto! Naruto what what is this? NARUTO!" he yelled, grabbing Naruto by his shoulders to calm him down and stopping him from moving and hurting himself. But he gasped when he touched Naruto's skin, the younger boy was practically burning.

"Sasu- -argh- Sasuke lea- leave AAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed out in pure pain and agony, and suddenly the angry red light filled the whole room, Naruto clawed into the floor, his nails digging into the wood just when he was engulfed by red light.

Sasuke was thrown back against the wall, the strength radiating off of that chakra was far beyond imagination, it almost burned the Uchiha's skin. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sasuke stood up, it needed a great amount of will power not to groan, nearly every part of his body hurt like hell!

He shakily walked over towards Naruto, and stared down on his seemingly unconscious form. He was still breathing, sand he wasn't screaming any more, which was a good, but slowly something seem,ed to change about the blonde ninja. Slowly Sasuke sat down and took one of Naruto's hands in his own, was his mind playing tricks on him or was Naruto's body changing infront of his eyes? Naruto's fingernails grew longer and sharper, but that was nothing new, those changes always happened when Naruto was using Kyuubi's charkra, but this time the changes seemed to go slower than normal, and... they didn't stop!

Suddenly Naruto's body arched off the floor, mouth open in a silent scream, and the shocked Uchiha watched when suddenly tails ripped through Naruto's pants, totally destroying the last of his clothing, since his shirt seemed to got ripped somewhere before. Finally the changings stopped, and Sasuke looked all over Naruto's new body. Two golden fox ears were on top of Naruto's head twitching slightly when Sasuke touched them. The seal on his stomach was glowing bright red, but not a dangerous red any more, and his nails on his hands and feet had lengthened, making his hands look a little like paws. Finally there were nine golden, fluffy tails sprawled out behind Naruto, who began to stirr slightly and opened his sapphire blue eyes.

"Sasuke...?"

* * *

I (and in this case Anna too) need reviews to breathe, so leave a few lines if you want to know how this story continues. I hope you like it so far, and I know there are some questions, like... 

How will Sasuke react?

Will they fall in love? (ok, stupid question --')

And more importantly.. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?

So if you want this questions to be answered, REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own naruto, but I do own this story.

Warnings: This story is rated M. I'm a pervert and proud of it. If you don't like Sasunaru then how the hell did you found my story?!?

Tadaa!! We're back!!!

Thank you for your nice reviews, I'm so happy and my lovely co-author too! Yeah, she is one of that insane, crazy- SMACK!!!

OUCH!! Ok, Ok, I'm sorry! -glaces nervously at furious girl in the background- What I wanted to say is that she is a dear friend of mine and a nice girl, there are just a few things you should never do if you value your life:

-Go against her (She hardly asks for anything, but if she does don't deny her)

-Show her something pink.

Yeah, she hates that color, just try to imagine what she did when she first saw Sakura, I think my poor TV broke because of her constant glaring. So she is a fellow Sakura hater. If you like that pink... thing I apologize, but she isn't in this chapter so you can read it even if you like her.

Anna: Oh, shut up already and go on with the story, I want reviews damnit!

MsD: --'

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke just stat there, he was simply stunned, even the genius Uchiha needed some time to process the latest events. 

Well, at least he tried to process the latest events.

Actually he can't seem to concentrate on anything else but Naruto's fine tan, but rather muscular body.

Although Naruto has sort of a feminine look he IS rather built. Sasuke found himself in a very uncomfortable situation: the person he is secretly in love with (and also the object of his not so innocent dreams) was laying before him in the most seductive way possible, and there was just one thing that restrained the Uchiha from pouncing on him right now.

Yes, it was the fact that said blonde fox-boy was turned into a... fox-boy, _literally_. Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing his head, the two fox ears again twitching and flicking when he did so.

And as weird as it sounded, it wasn't a bad change at all. Naruto was downright sexy, cute, innocent, and just plain fuckable, even more than before.

Naruto POV (well kind of)

While Sasuke was busy to fight off the urge to just molest the blonde, said boy had problems to be aware of his surroundings. Sasuke was there, his little apartment was completely devastated...

And oh god did his body hurt. Kyuubi could have told him that it hurt. Well, she DID tell him that there will be pain, but it was worse than everything he felt before, he felt like dying when his body changed.

The process of his normal body parts changing shape and tails growing from his tailbone hurt beyond imagination, it was awful.

**"Kit..."**

_"Oh shit Kyuubi! You could have told me that it would feel that worse! You better be damn happy that you don't have a body right now or-"_

**"Kit the Uchiha is here."**

_"Hey, I'm the one talking! And yes, speaking of the teme, you could have told me that it is dangerous to be near me when we go into the final stage of my transformation. He could be seriously hurt you know!"_

**"Kit, the Uchiha is here. Right beside you. He can see you."**

_"What do you-"_ Finally Naruto's thoughts clicked into place. Sasuke was here. He saw him while his body changed.

Naruto slowly looked down at his body. He instantaneously noticed the changes. He was completely nude! And worse, behind him where nine fox tails! He slowly lifted his hands and looked at them, flexing his fingers. They looked different now, his nails had lengthened and they looked a little like paws, Kyuubi nearly turned him into a fucking animal!

**"Not animal you ignorant brat! A demon, we are not animals for god's sake. And in case your brain is even slower than normal, I will say it slowly for you. Sasuke. Is. Staring. At. You. Got it kit?"**

And finally Naruto fully realized what Kyuubi meant. Sasuke... Sasuke can see him!

"Oh no..."

Normal POV

Sasuke just sat there, watching Naruto recover from whatever happened to him. When Naruto first looked at his body and lifted his hands he seemed not even fully aware of the fact that Sasuke was watching him, and then his fact took an angry look like he was silently whining to someone Sasuke couldn't see. But Sasuke got a very good suspicion who was the reason for Naruto's rather... _interesting_ appearance.

"Oh no..." Naruto whimpered, he finally looked up at Sasuke, his newly acquired ears flatly pressed against his golden hair, resembling a scared cat, or rather fox in this case.

"Naruto, what is this what happened to you?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound as calm and collected as always. But in this situation it was more than just a little difficult, and too make it worse Naruto just looked at him, sapphire eyes wide and full of fear.

Sasuke instantaneously knew that he hated such an expression on the blonds normally cheerful and happy-go-lucky face.

"Naruto what-" but suddenly Naruto pushed him away with all strength he could muster at the moment, sending Sasuke a few feet away from him where he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"No... oh please no... yo-you weren't supposed to see this..." he sobbed, fleeing through his bedroom door. Or rather what was left from it, it seemed that the door was ripped out of it's hinges.

Sasuke just stood up, seconds later he heard a door slam. It wasn't Naruto's front door, he ran into the wrong direction. He locked himself in his bathroom.

"Why is this happening to me..." Naruto silently cried in his hands, huddled into a corner of his bathroom.

"Why oh why, what have I done to deserve this. I didn't do a thing, he will hate me now, just like those villagers."

Kyuubi was silently, listening to Naruto's cries, it was so long since she felt that bad. She almost smiled at that, the mightiest demon ever walked on earth pitied a human child. Oh what an irony.

She inwardly smiled. When she first told Naruto why she needed to change his body a year ago she did it out of pure egoism. The life of a single human meant nothing to her back then, it was simply that she didn't want to die.

Naruto's body slowly started to fall apart, it was a slow but deadly process, the cells of his little human body were unable to contain her power, and since the day on the bridge in the wave country the seal that kept her in check weakened. At first she didn't notice it, but when Naruto used her chakra to fight Orochimaru and reached his four tailed form, the seal got another crack, and now it was beyond repair. Since that day her chakra began to infect Naruto's body, it was like a deadly illness, and it was getting stronger day by day.

After some time she was forced to tell Naruto or his life would have ended at the young age of 20, and when you are a thousands of years old you don't want to die just because some child you are bound to can't handle your chakra.

When she first told Naruto he didn't believe her, he thought it was a trick to take over his body, but after months of hard work she finally got the little piece of information through his think skull.

And when the boy turned sixteen they started to treat each other like they were mother and son. At first she was furious when she noticed that she held tender feelings for her vessel, but it was futile. That boy simply grows to you, when you let him come close top you he will affect you, there is no way to avoid it.

That was a year ago, and she almost fainted when she realized how much she changed. And all because of the boy that was now her kit. But she still hated his village with a passion, she will never forget how they killed her children, and all because she was their mother. But in exchange she destroyed their families too, serves them right.

Her hatred against that village grew even more when she noticed how the villagers looked at her kit, she was fucking furious back then. But Naruto begged her to at least tolerate the village, since it was the home of his beloved ones. She snorted back then, telling him that most of these people didn't deserve to even breath the same air as him, but her opinion changed with the time. There were a few close friends who seemed to like Naruto, and for his and their sake she spared that pathetic village they called their home.

But one thing raised her suspicion: Since the Uchiha boy was brought back by Naruto he was acting very strange, shooting death glares at every villager who looked at Naruto with distaste or hatred. She was pretty sure that he had a thing for her kit, and since at least three years he gained her trust. At first he was the one he despised the most, he nearly killed Naruto, but he sincerely regretted that and now he did everything to keep the blonde save and happy.

And besides of that she liked his way of thinking, it was similar to hers, minus the evilness and the bloodthirst. Oh but she could imagine that he still could be evil, at least at certain activities...

Suddenly a voice of something cracking brought her out of her pondering, and then she noticed what was going on.

"Sasuke... pl-please leave me alone..." Naruto whimpered, tars streaming down whiskered cheeks. Sasuke used his chidori to break though the door to get to Naruto, and now he was hugging the blonde, while the younger boy clung to him as if his life depended on it.

"Sh, it's ok. Naruto what happened, why are you looking like that?"

"Kyuubi said that -sniff- her chakra -hiccup- is slowly destroying my body, even when I don't use it. -sniff- She said that if she didn't transform me my body so I could handle her chakra I would die."

Sasuke silently agreed with the demon fox, even when it was mainly her fault that Naruto's life was so miserable. But he saw what the demons chakra could do to Naruto's body, so he was glad that he was save.

"Naruto, I will cast a genjutsu on you and then we will visit Tsunade about this. You know she wouldn't- no, she couldn't hate you. You can trust her and me. We won't let anyone harm you."

All the while when he held Naruto like that he secretly enjoyed the closeness. Even if Naruto couldn't see him as more than a friend he will protect him, he hurt him once and he wont make the same mistake again. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

"Well then let's go." Sasuke performed a few hand seals and Naruto's appearance seemed to blurr for a moment before he just looked exactly like he did before he changed.

"Thank you Sasuke. We should go to Tsunade now. I need to tell her anyway, she's the Hokage." And with that Naruto let go of Sasuke and stood up walking towards his bathroom door.

"Hn. You can go to her now if you want to give her a heart attack." Sasuke said, smiling smugly at naruto, who gave him a confused look in return. This was officially the best day of Sasuke's young life.

Naruto just looked at the raven haired shinobi, but then he noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking at his face.

Then Naruto remembered something. Thanks to Sasuke his body looked normal now.

A normal human body with no tails to cover certain private parts like he did when he noticed Sasuke in his bedroom and when he hugged him just a few seconds ago.

After a few seconds of awkward silence it clicked.

Sasuke was staring at Naruto's lower half, more precisely at a part of anatomy only males possess.

Naruto blushed to a very interesting shade of red.

"SASUKE NO HENTAI!" (SASUKE YOU PERVERT!)

* * *

AND FINISHED!!! Second chapter finished, if we get nice reviews we will write more. 

Sasunaru action in the next chapter, so review, or Anna will probably kill me, she is a little like that pink bitch with her viole-!!!

-claps hands infront of mouth, slowly looks at girl in the background-

Killing aura is filling the room. Anna looks like she would spit fire at any moment...

Anna: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!

MsD: REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SAVE MY LIFE!!! -runs away, Anna hot on heels-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T.T

Warnings: Do I REALLY need to repeat that?

And the next chapter!!! I hope you like it, there isn't really much to say aside from a great "Thank you!" to my kind reviewers, I'm happy that so many encouraged me to keep on writing. -hugs reviewers-

Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the main street of Konoha, Naruto wearing some of Sasuke's old clothes. After some arguing and shouting from Naruto they went to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke used another genjutsu to make Naruto completely invisible, and that with a very good reason. He didn't want anyone to see Naruto naked, hell he didn't want anyone to look at Naruto at all, no matter of his current state of clothing or in this case lack thereof. 

So Sasuke was quietly walking down the main road with Naruto, the villagers smiling at Sasuke and sneering at Naruto, Sasuke sending death glares at any villager who dared to look at Naruto with disgust. As usual Naruto was completely oblivious to everything while he was happily talking about becoming Hokage and making the village acknowledge him, while Sasuke gave a encouraging nod or simply hn-ed. It was amazing but Naruto seemed to understand Sasuke's different Hn's. Or probably he simply didn't care.

It was not fair. Sasuke was a Jounin now and Naruto was still a Genin, he beat every single opponent in the Chunin exams over and over again, but the elders refused to let him become a Chunin, even through he was just as strong as Sasuke, with his newly acquired demon chakra maybe even stronger. Sasuke made a mental note to train harder, he may be in love with the idiot, but that doesn't mean that he'll doesn't see him as a challenge any longer.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower and Sasuke knocked at the large oak door Naruto finally shut up and they stepped inside.

They were surprised to see Tsunade awake, normally she was sleeping on her desk with a few sake bottles beside her, she loathes paperwork and every kind of work after all.

"Tsunade-sama, we need to talk to you, it's about Naruto."

"Sure, what can I do for you Sasuke?" she asked raising an eyebrow. She still hadn't forgive him, he had hurt her little boy and he knew it would need more than begging and completing missions to regain her trust, she was very protective about Naruto, she considered him her younger brother, maybe even her son.

"We need to talk to you." Sasuke said, and Tsunade got the hint and nodded. Sasuke knew that as the Hokage she was always watched by at least one ANBU member, since the incident with the third Hokage and Orochimaru everybody was more careful, even after his death there was still high security standards around the Hokage.

"Well, what is it? Brat, did something happened?" she asked in concern. She heard some rumors from Shizune, the hatred of the villagers against Naruto didn't lessen, despite everything he had done to protect them the villagers still saw him as nothing more than the Kyuubi, a monster that doesn't deserve to live.

And the old woman knew that the boy in front of her was slowly breaking, he knew that is friends cared about him, but every hateful glare and malicious comment by the villagers added another scar to his already damaged heart, and the soothing effects of friendship and the motherly love she could give the boy had its limits, he needed more. Those glares and the hatred was nothing that could be solved by brute strength or by talking to the villagers, she already yelled at the elders to finally grow up and stop looking at Naruto like he was some kind of dangerous animal, but it was futile, they simply didn't listen to her.

That boy needed someone he could trust no matter what, he needed someone who could be by his side all the time, he simply...needed someone to love him.

"Tsunade-sama, could you ever hate Naruto?" Sasuke asked, and the woman froze in her seat. What was going on? Why did Sasuke look at her like he would kill her if she said yes, and why wouldn't Naruto look her in the eyes?

"No." She simply stated, and there was a finality in her voice that left no room for other questions or arguments, she wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know it now!

**"Kit, let me explain, let me talk to her, I'll make her understand."**

_"Ok."_

Suddenly something very strange happened to Naruto: His chakra levels shot up and Sasuke clenched his teeth, it was difficult to hold up his genjutsu when there was so much Chakra to hide, why was that dobe doing this?

**"Drop it."** Sasuke and Tsunade stared at Naruto, did they just heard wrong or did Naruto's voice change? And wasn't his new voice kind of feminine?

A feral and scary looking grin spread over Naruto's face, and Sasuke gulped, he saw that look before, when he got inside Naruto's mind once.

**"I said drop it Sasuke. I want to explain everything to that old bat,"** Kyuubi looked at Tsunade, who was staring in shock, eyes wide. **"And I expect you to keep this a secret Hokage-sama or I'll have to rip you into shreds, and I know that Naruto would be very sad and angry if I did this."**

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he released the genjutsu, and Naruto's appearance blurred once more, Sasuke heard clothing being ripped apart by the waves of Chakra coming from the blonde boy. The light was just as bright when he transformed the first time, but luckily there was no explosion or shockwave. Sasuke closed his eyes to shield himself against that blinding red light.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Naruto standing there with his tails wrapped around his body to cover himself up. Just now Sasuke noticed how long Naruto's fox tails really were, they were nearly as long as Naruto's body! It seemed that no fabric was able to resist that much chakra, the clothes Sasuke lend him where reduced to some black dust on the floor.

**"Well? Surprised?" **Kyuubi asked. And the busty blonde Hokage simply stared, she looked like somebody just turned her into stone.

After quite some time she stood up from her chair and hesitantly walked over to Kyuubi in Naruto's body, and touched the blonde's face, to make sure that she wasn't asleep.

Finally she regained the ability to speak. "How? Why?" She asked, simply, unable to look away from Naruto's face, it was evident in her voice that she desperately hoped that this was some kind of sake-induced nightmare.

**"You know that my chakra is too strong for any normal human to handle and that it slowly destroys the users body by speeding up the cell division rate, right?"**

The Hokage nodded, she studied Naruto's body and his cell structure when he came back from the mission he met and fight against Orochimaru. She noticed that the fox's chakra damaged his body altogether, but Naruto assured her that he wouldn't use the Kyuubi's power again so she dropped the subject.

**"Well what you don't know is that my seal is breaking since quite some time now and that my chakra was infecting Naruto's body. He would have died so I did the only thing I was able to do: I altered his DNA and replaced some sequences with mine, and that led to the changes you can see now."**

Despite the fact that Tsunade looked like she was going to faint Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle, the whole situation would have been hilarious if it hadn't been such a serious matter.

**"I assume that the villagers won't react in a good way when they notice this, my and Naruto's chakra is unstable right now, the changes of his body are still incomplete, and I highly doubt that Sasuke-kun here could hold up that genjutsu of his for the next month."**

"And what should we do now? I really hope that you know what to do, because you would be dead by now if it weren't for the fact that you're in Naruto's body." Tsunade threated angrily, shaking her fist. She calmed down and went back into her chair behind the Hokage's desk, but she was still worried about the whole situation.

**"I wanted to ask you if you would allow Naruto and Sasuke to take... "vacation" for quite some time, I think I already know where I could find the information I need, the Akatsuki collected everything about them,on they could get their hands on, and I'm positive that there are a few scrolls with important information. Fortunately it is impossible for humans to open or destroy these scrolls, I could imagine that the Akatsuki were quite enraged when they couldn't use the information they tried so hard to collect."**

"Perfect, and luckily I know where you could find those scrolls, but I'll only tell you if you give me your word that you won't use that information to do any harm against the village, I know that you can't hurt Naruto since you two need each other to survive, but despite the fact that Naruto is cruelly treaten by this village he wants to protect them so I can't allow you to hurt anyone from Konoha." After her little speech she was quite surprised herself, she was helping a demon, the very same demon that attacked Konoha seventeen years ago.

But on the other side, she would make a deal with the devil himself if she could help Naruto with it.

"So?"

Kyuubi let out a sigh, she really hated that village with passion, but her kit really liked it...

**"Ok, fine. I promise that I won't hurt anyone from this village as long as they don't hurt Naruto, even though I don't understand why he likes that village that much. Humans these days..."**

"Very good, then listen. After the Akatsuki were defeated their hideout was found, as well as the strange statue with nine eyes. It seems that the suna-nins took it into their village, it made quite a fuss, but no one complained, no one wanted to be near that thing after all, so everyone was grateful that Gaara took it to Suna. But I still don't know how he actually moved that thing without the jutsu of the Akatsuki leader, that thing is huge..." Tsunade said, seemingly in thoughts.

"Anyway, he took every scroll and every book in the Akatsuki hideout to Suna, so I suggest that you go there. Actually this is a good timing, I just sent Neji to Suna a few weeks ago for some political negotiations, just give him this, " while she was explaining she wrote something on a scroll and sealed the scroll, Sasuke took it and gave her a questioning look.

"This is a letter to the Kazekage of Suna. I don't think that it is necessary since Gaara trusts Naruto a lot, but whe have to keep up the image that this is a normal mission, or in your case vacation, so no one get's suspicious.

**"Thank you very much."** And with that Kyuubi retreated into her cell, letting Naruto take control again.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked, looking at the Hokage.

"Immediately, just go to the Uchiha compound and grab what you need the sooner you leave Konoha the better for Naruto."

They nodded and Sasuke activated his genjutsu again, now he needed not only to project another body for Naruto but clothes as well, he could feel his chakra getting drained by this. They bowing one last time and exited the Hokage tower through the window and went to the Uchiha compound as fast as they could.

Tsunade meanwhile was looking out of said window, deep in thoughts. She only wanted her little boy to be happy, they needed to solve this problem before the rest of the village suspected something. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she could feel another headache coming, this situation was too stressful for her to handle and she was completely confused and shocked by the latest events, she only hoped that everything would turn out right.

A few hours later Sasuke and Naruto left Konoha and traveled towards the sand village, they were pretty fast. Little did they know that a certain fox was already planning ahead and that things will get more complicated than they thought they would get.

* * *

Finally! Now when the basic problems and the introductions are finished my plot can finally start!!! But I have to say that updating this story will taking a bit more time from now on because I'm currently focusing on another story of mine, "My pleasurable pet". It's quite a good story if I'm allowed to boast a little, maybe you would want to read my other stories while waiting for this to get updated? 

Again, thanks everyone for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sad I know.

Warnings: A perverted Sasuke.

Hi, sorry for the (really) late update, but school sucks and I kinda have a lack of inspiration of this, so I put this story on hold for a while after this chapter. Don't worry, I plan to continue it, I swear, but I don't want to ruin it with forced attempts of writing during my writer's block. Every author experiences something like this, please don't hate me! While you wait you could check out my other story's and my profile for entertainment, and leave a little review here. Again, I apologize.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto, it is already night, we should camp here. This place is rather nice and there is a lake nearby, set up the tents, meanwhile I'll go and catch some fish for dinner." Sasuke said, happy that they left Konoha so he could finally drop that genjutsu, it started to tire him out to use such a high amount of chakra for such a long time.

When he didn't receive an answer, he turned around to see said fox rummaging through the two bags they used to grab a few thighs before they left Konoha, Sasuke took the first aid kit, clothes for him and Naruto (they had to cut holes into Naruto's pants because of his tails) and lastly food, but unfortunately he forgot to buy meat the day before and now they didn't have time to buy some, and the only food Naruto thought of was, you guess it, ramen. The things Naruto had to get were the two tents they would need to sleep in, but why did he need so long to find them?

"Naruto, hurry up."

Said blond just looked up and grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke stepped towards the other boy and looked for the tents himself.

Beef ramen..spicy chicken ramen..seafood ramen.. more ramen.. a few clothes to change, of course orange..soap..and even more ramen

"Naruto where are the tents?"

Naruto, who backed away towards the woods froze, pinned by Sasuke's Sharingan-enhanced glare.

_"KYUUBI! Why didn't you told me that I forgot the tents when we were still in Konoha?!"_

Said fox grinned, yawning lazily in her cage, watching the drama unfold for her to watch with great interest.

**"Oh, sorry did you say something? I was sleeping since the talk with the old bat was over, did I miss something?" **

Naruto meanwhile stared at the now dangerously calm Uchiha, if he screamed for help now nobody would even hear him.

"Well?"

"Sorry, sorry!! I didn't mean to forget them, it was just so that we were sort of short of time, and I had to get my ramen, and-"

"You forgot them." Sasuke said plainly, while Naruto looked at the ground in utter fear, waiting for his punishment. (Why do I feel weird writing this?)

While Sasuke thought of many ways to torture the blond infront of him he couldn't ignore the fact that he looked incredibly.._edible_, with a light blush dusting his cheeks and those fox ears laying flat on his head, his tails wrapped around him for comfort.

A normal person would think it was incredibly cute, but Sasuke, whose thought went in a entirely different direction, thought it was incredibly ravish-able! Naruto looked like he was wearing some kind of kinky costume for god's sake!

While Sasuke fought an oncoming nosebleed, Uchiha's don't get nosebleeds, mind you, Naruto slowly backed away, and then went off towards the lake.

"Uhm, sorry, I need to take a bath, you have no idea how much work it needs to keep that fur clean!" And he was gone before Sasuke could point out that he didn't had those tails for more than a few hours to begin with.

Wait. Naruto want to take a bath? In the lake deep inside this forest, far away from any curious and perverted senseis who could prevent Sasuke from sneaking a peek?

An evil grin spread over Sasuke's face, making him look like the infamous cat who catched the canary and was about to eat it.

When Sasuke finally reached the lake, Naruto already started to undress, which meant that the Uchiha just needed to sit back and enjoy the show. He chose a rather high tree to sit in, and watched highly interested when Naruto got rid of that infamous orange jacket and now started to drop his pants.

Unfortunately, the blonde's private parts were covered by those wonderful but in this case just plan annoying tails, but when Sasuke took in the whole scenery, his thoughts came to an abrupt stop.

Naruto looked indescribable in the pale light of the stars, the traces of his muscles and six-pack wonderfully outlined, but his soft features and overall smaller built made him look alluringly sexy and innocent at the same time, and his newly acquired fox ears and tails were working very well with that. He left his clothes lying at the shore and stepped into the water, all the while looking like some mystical creature out of a dream. A sudden crack was heard and Naruto whirled around, but it was just a scared little rabbit probably fleeing from some other animal chasing it. And just then the moon decided to rise, appearing behind the lake big and pearly white, bathing everything in his light. Naruto's still looked to the shore, unknowingly giving Sasuke an image that was simply too perfect, too beautiful, to be truly real. It looked like some kind of painting, a true masterpiece created by some godly artist just for the Uchihas viewing pleasure.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan, determined to burn this wonderful picture in his mind for all eternity. Maybe he could learn to draw and then copy this unique display of sexiness onto a canvas...

Just then me noticed that his thoughts were totally un-Uchiha-ish, but just now he didn't care, he simply settled with watching the object of his affection/obsession.

"He looks absolutely breathtaking, if I just could be inside that lake with him..quot; Sasuke, and his peaceful and innocent thoughts were quickly replaced with something that would fit inside Kakashi's favorite novel, Icha Icha Paradise.

Sadly, after a few minutes of Naruto frolicking around in the water, he went back to get dressed, and when he was out of the water he shoo like a dog would to get water out of his fur, and the Uchiha noticed that he should return to the camp before Naruto arrived there.

Sasuke, in lack of a better task, began to heat up water for their dinner, which means ramen since Naruto didn't took any other food with him from Konoha. Said happy blond was currently bouncing towards the fireplace, led by the smell of what he deemed the greatest food ever invented.

After a silent, or rather not so silent regarding Naruto's eating manners, dinner, they lay down to sleep, at least Sasuke remembered to pack a very thin futon, and since both of them refused to sleep on the ground, they decided to share the tiny futon.

"You know, we could use your tails as a blanket, they look really soft ands fluffy."

"Yeah you're- Wait, these tails are a part of my body! You can't just threat them like some inanimate object you bastard! AND NO PART OF ME IS SOFT AND FLUFFY!!"

"Hn." And with that Sasuke simply grabbed Naruto and pulled him close, making the tails cover both of them in the process. Naruto flushed rather awkwardly, it wasn't that he minded the position they were in, but with Sasuke it felt...weird, to say the least.

Sasuke's last act before he fell asleep was to thank god that they'd reach Suna tomorrow, because if he needed to eat that trash Naruto called food one more time he would surely die.

* * *

Please review and make me happy! 


End file.
